Map23: Desolation (Prodoomer)
This is a foggy urban map with some intense combat, a lot of secrets, and two of the Easter Eggs. There are two locations where the player will encounter enemy land mines, and in either situation, the Turbo ability is the best way to clear them out since they have too many HP to try to destroy with weapons. Average Payout: 8,700 credits Secrets 1. In the restroom of the first building, activate the wall at the back of the rightmost stall to get a backpack. 2. After getting the red keycard, jump atop the vehicle on the west side of the building, then double jump through the fake wall on the corner to the southwest to get some potions. 3. In the alley with the rows of spectres, look up and to the right at the windows on the east wall. The second from the left is lit. Shoot it and it will open the wall to the west, revealing a secret area guarded by a rocket zombie. 4. In the first building after passing the red door, go upstairs and enter the north door. Open the bookshelf to the immediate left to find an Electric Zeus. 5. Just before the alley with the mancubi, there's a fake wall to the east at roof level. Rocket or wall jump up there to get a backpack. 6. In the western alley with the fire lizards and rocket zombies, check the automap and search the wall to the right of the east lamp post for a passage. Crouch to enter a crawl space and follow it to collect a few weapons. 7. After getting the orange skull key from the red tower, check the center of the north wall for a translucent wall. Rocket jump up to get some health potions. Rings 44 Past the red door, outside the first building the player can enter, there is a small canal with a boat. Double jump up the ledges and there will be what looks like a dead end. Step on the small piece of dry land and wait a few seconds, and the compartment containing the ring will lower. 45 In the same room as secret containing the Electric Zeus, go to the east wall and activate the wall to the left of the bookshelf. After a few seconds this exposes a switch, but it's still barred off. The ring can be seen in a flesh room, but upon entering the room the player will be instantly teleported to the area with the yellow skull key. Once the player has acquired said key and returned, a rock wall has blocked the flesh room where the ring was visible, but the barred switch is now open. Press the switch and quickly run back to the flesh room before the rock wall lowers again, and get the ring. Easter Egg 1 Past the alley with the mancubi, near the west stairs surrounded by hedges and lost souls, there is a barred window on the west wall that contains a trigger line visible on the automap. Double jump up there from the hedge and observe the picture on the wall inside. Easter Egg 2 This time go to the east stairs surrounded by hedges and into the mine-laden alley. There's a small path to the north that looks like it's blocked by a fence at the end, but if the player wall jumps to the top, it is possible to slide through a hidden gap. Follow the path the rest of the way to find it. Category:MAP23